


Symbrock Tumblr Prompts 2018

by intimatopia



Series: tumblr/discord smolfics [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (Blink And You'll Miss It) - Freeform, Angst, Bondage, Flowers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, In chapter 5 ONLY, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Past rape/noncon, ah well dignity is cheap and life is short, author is not a monsterfucker but lost all plausible deniability by writing this, one day...there will be plot. but not today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatopia/pseuds/intimatopia
Summary: An archive of all the symbrock fic I wrote for tumblr anons and friends in 2018. I'm still writing, and henceforth I'll add fic as I write it. The prompts are in the summary for each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anon: can you do one where eddie n venom first take a shower bein' together, 'cos i dont think the greasy boy ever took one during the whole movie time frame. maybe once after the whole riot deal cos he was looking a Bit Cleaner but gott dang he was a trash bucket the rest of the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: can you do one where eddie n venom first take a shower bein' together, 'cos i dont think the greasy boy ever took one during the whole movie time frame. maybe once after the whole riot deal cos he was looking a Bit Cleaner but gott dang he was a trash bucket the rest of the time

“We’re going to take a shower,” Eddie said.

_ No _ , Venom said. He was sulky in his obvious exhaustion, and Eddie probably shouldn’t have found it adorable.

“Yes we are,” Eddie insisted. “I’m gross, okay? I don’t like it.”

_ Just because you’re gross doesn’t mean I should have to get into the water. _

“You were fine with the water in the lobster tank,” Eddie muttered. He began to strip off his clothes. Venom tried to direct their body to put them back on, and Eddie squashed his efforts without even having to think about it ( _ progress! _ ) _. _ Venom still kept up a steady whiny rant in the back of Eddie’s head, which he just about managed to ignore.

Venom stopped, however, when Eddie got into the hot spray.  _ It’s warm _ , he noted.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Eddie said testily. “What did you expect?”

_ I thought water was cold! _ Venom protested.  _ This is nice. What’s that? _ he asked at the bar of soap Eddie had just picked up.

“Soap,” Eddie replied, softening. “And I thought you could see everything in my head—how did you miss this?”

_ I only know the things I look for _ , Venom returned absently. His attention was focused entirely on the bar of soap.  _ It cleans _ ? he asked, after a pause.

“Yup,” Eddie said. “Wanna do the honors?”

_ I don’t know _ , Venom said hesitantly.  _ How? _

“S’pretty obvious,” Eddie said kindly. “I’ll do round one, and then you can try.”

Venom squirmed happily inside Eddie as he washed himself down. It was a supremely strange sensation, kinda like—like getting fucked, feeling somebody else’s presence inside you. Except within your entire body. Intense and pleasant and Eddie flushed when he thought about it, deeper still when he realised that his cock was chubbing up between his legs.

He was too tired to come anyway, so he let himself revel in the sensation of Venom enjoying getting soaped down, and then the way Venom practically purred when the hot water washed the soap away.

“Do you wanna try now?”

But Venom had settled in, curled up small in the gaps of Eddie’s body, and he was unwilling to come out. Eddie smiled to himself as pulled on an old t-shirt and a pair on boxers—crawling into bed. Venom began to purr again when Eddie crawled into bed and pulled the blanket over them both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: how about the first time eddie finally masturbates after getting w/ venom?

_ Eddie _ , Venom said. Eddie didn’t notice—he was fast asleep, exhausted after their many battles. But his body was—doing things—and Venom didn’t know what to make of it.

He poked through Eddie’s mind, looking for a reference point. Images flashed by—groans, a tightening is his stomach, heat-skin-sweat, pleasure and burning, loneliness, warmth. 

If Eddie wasn’t going to get up, Venom would just—take care of this himself. Surely Eddie wouldn’t mind?

He slithered to Eddie’s pants, carefully extending himself in Eddie’s body, maneuvering his self to be able to access Eddie’s hardening cock. It was a strange feeling, unfamiliar but welcome, and Venom lingered on it, stroking curiously, noting the way it hardened even more, a dull ache in his center.

Eddie gasped.  _ What are you doing? _ He demanded. Venom couldn’t focus enough to form words, but he pushed the images he’d found to the forefront of Eddie’s mind, trusting him to understand.

_ Venom _ , he murmured. And then—“ _ Fuck _ !” along with a sharp wave of hot drowning pleasure.

They moaned together, and Venom wanted to revel in this moment forever, in the way it felt to be somebody else so completely that their pleasure was yours.

_ Please _ , Eddie said to him.  _ Let me _ . And then he took over, stripping his cock ruthlessly and then slowing down down when Venom whined, wanting back the slow gentleness of earlier. He slowed his hand until Venom was trembling in him, burning up with how good it felt, how right.

_ What do you want? _ Eddie asked him. And Venom could only just impress upon Eddie his desperate desire.  _ Alright _ , Eddie returned.  _ Here _ .

The wave of aching heat that overtook them nearly drowned Venom, threatened to drag him under with the combined force of his pleasure and Eddie’s reflecting off of each other. 

_ Oh _ , Venom said afterwards, as Eddie stumbled around in the bathroom cleaning them up.

_ Yeah _ , Eddie said.  _ Was it—good?  _

_ So good, _ Venom returned.  _ Can we do it again? _

_ Yeah _ , Eddie said, and then yawned.  _ Not now though. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: eddie has to explain what furries are after venom watches that one (1) episode of CSI: Miami. venom does not get the appeal

_What the fuck_ , Venom said. _Is going on here?_

 _Don’t swear_ , Eddie grumped.  _I’m trying to watch something here_.

Venom slithered out of him, rising up his shoulder like a trail of smoke.  _Those are people_ , he said flatly.

 _Yes_ , Eddie said.

 _And they’re dressed like animals_.

_Sometimes people do that._

_Outrageous_ , Venom snapped.

Eddie tried not to smile. _I take it you aren’t impressed._

 _No_.

 _It’s not much different from what you and I do_ , Eddie said, now thoroughly distracted.

_We do it with dignity. I am you, and you are mine. We do not ‘change shape’. We become ourselves, but different. There is no shame in that. What these people are doing is a parody, a mockery of our bond._

_They don’t even know we exist_ , Eddie pointed out.  _What they do does not diminish what we have._

Venom was quiet. Eddie returned his gaze to the laptop.

 _Eddie?_  Venom said, while Eddie was loading up the next episode.

_Yes?_

_Can we have more popcorn? And can we watch something nicer?_

Eddie rose and stretched, moving to the kitchen.  _Sure. Like what?_

_Something nicer._

Eddie opened the fridge.  _How about a romcom?_

_What’s that?_

_You’ll find out._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: venom wants to get eddie flowers because he's been watching too much tv and humans like to give each other flowers for some reason

There were flowers on the windowsill. Eddie stared. They were yellow and white, freshly cut, and when he raised them to his face, they smelled like cut plants.

The cleaning lady was getting bold. She’d been flirting with him ever since they moved in—she obviously thought he was single, and while she was pretty, blondes were no longer his type.

But the flowers were refreshingly natural in the middle of a city, and even though Eddie thought it was rather pathetic to consider cut flowers natural, he wasn’t above putting them in a glass half full of water.

Venom was puddled in a patch of sunlight in the kitchen when Eddie went in there to retrieve a glass. He’d taken to sunlight like a cat, and was prone to spending the daylight hours sprawling around and chasing the sun throughout the house. Sometimes Eddie thought it was cute, but mostly he thought it was disturbingly similar to Anne’s cat for his comfort.

 _Wassat?_  Venom asked. He was good at talking in Eddie’s head even when they were physically apart. When Eddie had brought it up, Venom had told him that they were never physically apart; symbiotes went deeper than the flesh, deeper than physicality. They would always be of the same essence. And that was surprisingly comforting, honestly: the idea that nothing could ever separate them. That their bond would only get stronger from here on out.

 _Flowers_ , Eddie said.  _They were on the windowsill. Do you know where they came from?_

Venom hummed, and then stretched himself into a slightly differently shaped puddle of goo. He did not offer any further conversation. Eddie sighed, filled a glass with water, put the flowers in. Left them on his desk, and then forgot about them

The next evening, when Eddie sat down to work on his new article, they were there again. Pink and orange, this time, and something inside Eddie eased as he looked at them.

That night, long after Venom curled around him, warm and pleasure-pulsing, and long after Eddie had wrapped a hand around his cock and Venom had lapped away his come, he felt Venom poke at the memories of the flowers.

 _You like flowers_ , Venom noted.

_Yeah. They’re pretty, and they make me feel nice._

_I thought they would._

_Did you really?_

_I did not know but I hoped. After that movie, when you said you wanted somebody to get you flowers, I thought—_

_Thank you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: So uhh what about Eddie having night terrors and obviously being unable to move, but venom is there and moves for him, turning on the light and holding him, stuff light that idk just hurt/comfort.

_Eddie. Eddie, wake up_ , Venom said. Eddie’s distress was sharp and too-clear, all helplessness and terror.  _Wake up, love_. Eddie didn’t move, and Venom grew concerned.

He peeked into the dream, which was hard and took effort; Eddie was not usually so distant, even in sleep. What he saw terrified even him, though. Eddie, on a bed just like this but narrower, in a different room. He was smaller in the dream, and there was a man over him, and all Venom knew was that Eddie didn’t want the man to be doing whatever he was doing, that he was hurting Eddie. His Eddie, who couldn’t move at all, who was reliving something so awful that Venom had never seen a trace of it in his mind, he’d buried it so fiercely.

Venom slipped off the bed, sliding up the walls to switch on the light. Then he returned to the bed, just in time.

Eddie jerked awake. He was gasping for breath, still shaking. Venom curled up from where he was splayed on the blanket next to Eddie, watching him carefully.  _Eddie, what was that?_

“Nothing,” Eddie said. Venom growled, because his host was lying to him, and that. Wasn’t.  _Done_. Eddie flinched again, whimpering.

Venom softened. Eddie was unhappy and in pain, and he knew it was instinctive for Eddie to withdraw, to not want to worry people.  _You can tell me what it is. Please. I don’t like when you’re hurting, Eddie._

“That was—a bad thing that happened to me. Many years ago, V. It’s okay. It’s over.”

Venom growled again, more out of frustration than anything. He just wanted Eddie to stop worrying about him all the time, and let him take care of Eddie like he wanted to. Eddie was tired and shaking and he still wanted Venom to feel okay.  _Let me do this for you_ , he said, trying to be patient.  _Let me help._

“There’s no need—” Venom slammed him into the bed.

 _Stop_.

Eddie went still. The terror was back, though, and that wasn’t what Venom had intended at all. Why did he keep fucking this up?

 _Sorry_ , Venom said, letting up.  _But I just want to take care of you Eddie. Why do you make it so hard?_

“Sorry,” Eddie whispered. A few minutes later he said, “Can you do that again? Lighter? It feels like—”

Venom curled around Eddie again, blanketing him in warmth and pulling him down into the bed. He sent Eddie all his love and comfort, approval that Eddie was allowing his symbiote to care for him.  _Feels like?_  He prompted.

“Like a weighted blanket,” Eddie said. “I used to have those, but I left them with Anne.”

Venom hummed. He wanted to suggest getting them back, but he was pretty certain he could do a better job than an inanimate piece of cloth that couldn’t even tell what Eddie really needed.  _Is this better?_

“Yes,” Eddie said. “So much better.”

_Good. I will take care of you._

“I know. I should’ve trusted you.”

_Sometimes you get scared. But I love you, so that’s okay._

“V?”

_Yes?_

“I love you too.”

_I know. Now sleep._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: Symbrock goes to the movies and at some point venom wants to hold hands with his bf like all the other couples and manifests a goo hand so they can hold hands.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Eddie grumbled.

_ Because you like me _ , Venom said, annoyingly smug. 

“I’m starting to reconsider that, you know.”

_ Lies _ .

The theatre was nearly empty when they went in. It wasn’t even an action movie, it was some shitty romcom Anne had expressly told him not to bother with. But Venom had wanted to go to the movies, and he’d wanted to pick the movie they saw, and lately he was interested in the trappings of human relationships enough that he wanted to watch shitty romcoms. Even though Eddie tried to explain to him that romcoms weren’t realistic at all.

Here they were.

The movie was boring enough that Eddie checked out mentally about five minutes in, letting Venom take over and settling in for a nap. Venom was watching with rapt attention.

About halfway through—approximately, anyway—he felt Venom shift and curl out. A couple seconds later, a tendril nudged at his hand.

Eddie blinked down at it. “Are you trying to make a hand?” he demanded.

_ Maybe so. _

“Jesus,” Eddie muttered. But he curled his hands around the tendril anyway, watching black threads seep between his fingers to resolve into a more hand-like shape.

Eddie closed his eyes again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: what about like. eddie and venom's first time trying to actively be Heroes

“This sucks,” Eddie said, panting. “Why do we do this?”

_ Because you have a thing for saving people. _

“Oh. Right. That.” Eddie grimaced. “Okay, let’s get back into this. Mask?”

Venom took over, moving smoothly to crush the fuckhead into the ground. He’d been trying to rob a bank, which Eddie was all for in theory (the bank was an instrument of the state designed to fuel and exacerbate the cycle of poverty and crime) but he’d decided it was a good idea to kidnap a little girl and hold her hostage, and Eddie was  _ so _ not here for that shit.

Except the fucker had backup, and now he and Venom were dealing with all of these idiots. Venom was having a field day. Eddie just hated the way human flesh stuck in his teeth.

It was only once everything was over and they were back home that the depth of what they’d done suck in for Eddie. They’d killed people, fuck. Not that they hadn’t killed people during that thing with Carlton, but those were  _ bad _ people. 

_ These people were bad too _ .

“Not as much!” Eddie shouted. He probably looked like a lunatic, he thought hysterically. A man in an empty house yelling at thin air.

_ What do you mean? They were trying to hurt people. _

Eddie wanted to cry. “I don’t want to hurt anybody,” he admitted. “I just. I just wanted to help.”

_ Oh, Eddie. _ Venom bled out of him, forming a shell to cradle Eddie’s body. Y _ ou did. We helped them. Everything is fine. Breathe, please. _

Eddie drew in a shuddering breath. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

Venom wavered for a second like he was going to say something more, but decided against it. Eddie drifted asleep right there on the sofa, held by his symbiote.

When he woke up, he was in bed, and there was a glass of water next to him. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: god i was sat here tryina think of like some normal day-to-day shit that they'd have to go through together and i thought like "what does venom think about eddie having to pee all throughout the day" like that one tumblr post like "i put water IN THE BODY and then iMMEDIATELY MY BODY THROWS IT OUT and i have to drink MORE WATER"

“I have to pee,” Eddie said exasperatedly. “Will you please let me go?”

Venom whined.  _ But we just started _ .

“I know,” Eddie said, squirming against the tentacles holding him. They felt incredible, and he hated that he was going to have to move out of Venom’s warm embrace. “Please.”

_ You peed before we started, _ Venom pointed out.

“I’ve had two glasses of water since.”

There was a pause as Venom processed this. You mean to say, he said finally. That each time you drink water, your body needs to throw it back out?

Eddie took a deep breath. “Basically, yeah.”

_ Then why drink water at all? _

“Because I was thirsty? And humans need water?”

_ If you need it why do you keep throwing it out? It seems like such a waste. _

“Look, I don’t claim to understand how my biology works, okay? All I know is that if you don’t let me up in the next three minutes I’m going to pee right here, and that’s really not my kink.”

The tentacles loosened, and then withdrew completely. Eddie stood up, stretched, and walked towards the bathroom. Venom was still mulling things over in the back of his head.

_ Eddie? _ Venom said at last, while Eddie was washing his hands.  _ I think Riot had the right idea. Humans are kinda stupid. _

“You love us anyway.”

_ I love you. Your species can rot, though. _

Eddie laughed.


End file.
